Real Emotion
by Byakuya-Renji
Summary: Byakuya and Renji get too drunk and try some things that they would have never done if they were sober...what will happen when Rukia comes in, will she run anway? or join in? Read to find out. Rated M for guyxguy and threesome


**Renji Rukia and Byakuya**

It had been Byakuya who invited Renji over for a drink at his manor. Well… maybe it was because of Renji hinting that he had always wanted to go drinking with Byakuya at his manor and the fact that Byakuya had nothing else to do, all the paperwork was done and he had promise Renji a long time ago that one day he would let him in the manor for a drink. He wouldn't have believed that he said that to Renji, if Renji hadn't taped there conversation and played it to Byakuya as proof.

Byakuya poured himself more and more sake, until he was blushing and smiling. Just as Byakuya smiled Renji knew something was wrong, but Renji was too drunk to register until Byakuya grasped the front of his robes and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss.

Byakuya's soft lips were pressing hard against Renji's more firm ones. Byakuya breath got ragged and there was a strange gleam in his normally cold and indifferent black eyes, it was lust.

"You look so hot Byakuya" Renji said as the broke apart.

"Hmm" Was all he got from Byakuya. They worked on undressed each other with unsteady movements and speed until they were stud fully naked in the middle of Byakuya bedroom. Renji was panting and his hands were trembling he had just had a dream the previous night about striping Byakuya till he was naked in his bedroom, but he never thought it would ever coming true, he thought it would always be a figure of his imagination. But this was happening; he was looking at his captain fully naked and very heavily aroused.

Renji cock was all hard and throbbing, it twitched at the sight of Byakuya body in front of him. Renji had never desired anyone more than Byakuya right now. Byakuya started to lick up and down Renji's neck, finding all the spots that produced muffled moans and groans from Renji, Byakuya then proceeded to bite and nibble at Renji earlobe, licking it every now and then.

"Your tongue is so hot and soft Byakuya" Renji moaned.

"Suck me...Please" Byakuya whispered in Renji ear, he bit hard on Renji's earlobe one last time, before getting immediately pushed to the ground. Renji was too excited and maybe pushed Byakuya little bit too hard.

Renji opened Byakuya's legs and took the tip of his manhood into my wanting mouth. The purr that escaped Byakuya throat was the most beautiful sound Renji had ever heard. Renji licked Byakuya's lovely hard cock as well as he could, but he had some problems with keeping it in his mouth. Renji was obviously too drunk to give him a blowjob, but Byakuya seemed to liked it anyway, he moaned and groaned without any sign of embarrassment or his normal cold attitude . Byakuya caught hold of Renji's long red hair, so the red curtain didn't obscure that wonderful view of the man that was sucking him off.

That was when Rukia entered the room. Byakuya was in too much pleasure to care, but Renji wasn't too drunk to register that this was a troublesome situation. Byakuya was her brother after all. Renji had expected her to run away screaming or something, but she just smiled. Rukia had the same lustful gleam in her eyes as Byakuya had before.

"Renji…"she said, her voice soft and tempting. "You can't even give a blowjob, Let me help you." She loosened the belt of her white expensive yukata – obviously a present from Byakuya - and let it fall to the floor, revealing all of her body.

Renji had never expected that she wouldn't have been wearing any underwear and that her body was so attractive… or maybe Renji was too drunk ...Whatever. Rukia pushed Renji gently away from Byakuya. Rukia got on her knees and lowered her head to Byakuya's already dripping cock and took it into her little mouth, showing Renji all of her little sexy ass. Byakuya seemed to like it even more. Well, it was easier for her to keep balance as Rukia wasn't drunk.

Renji looked at them, brother and sister. It was so dirty for even Renji to resist. Rukia was looking at Renji with that lustful gaze, and Byakuya had already closed his eyes in pleasure, his lips parted and gorgeous moans escaping them. Renji grasped Rukia's slender hips and started to rock his against them. Renji could feel her getting wet and he was so hard. Renji pushed his leaking cock into Rukia's hot wetness; she gave out a surprised moan, but didn't protest as Renji pushed further into her.

"Damn, you're so tight Rukia" Renji said as he pushed even more of himself in to her.

Renji could still see Byakuya's beautiful face from behind her. Renji started moving in and out of Rukia, earning a few more moans from her. Byakuya groaned in time with Renji's more and more powerful thrusts, as Rukia was taking him more and more into her mouth.

It wasn't long till Renji came moaning Byakuya's name, his vision turned all white as he shot his seed inside of Rukia. Renji's breathing went back to normal and he tossed Rukia aside proceeded to suck Byakuya's rock-hard cock. It was a few seconds and Byakuya came too, shooting his seed onto Renji's waiting mouth. Renji swallowed most of Byakuya's seed but a few drops dripped down his chin but were soon to be licked of by Byakuya.

"That was so fucking hot, just like you" Renji said to Byakuya how had now fallen back on the floor panting hard. Byakuya laid spread of on the floor, his face flushed and his eyes half-lidded in pleasure. Renji leaned forward and kissed Byakuya's pink lips, Renji's tongue explored the inside of his mouth. Causing both males to become hard again.

"Don't you forget about me…?" Renji turned his head a bit and saw Rukia sitting in a very suggestivepose on the floor. Renji crawled towards her, but Byakuya pulled him back to sit in his lap. Renji was swaying his hips side to side over Byakuya's cock, which Byakuya liked a lot. Renji didn't expect Byakuya to lift him up and slam him down on to his very hard cock. Renji scream as Byakuya entered him. Byakuya waiting a few minutes then when Renji nodded he started to trust up into Renji.

Soon Renji was getting fucked by Byakuya from behind and getting ridden by Rukia at the front. Renji was in pure heaven, he was getting both of the Kuchiki at the same time.

"Aah, Renji, you're so BIG…"Rukia moaned. Renji bucked his hips upwards on that compliment.

Byakuya's hand wandered from Renji hips to playing with his hard erect nipples. Rukia's moans turned into a scream of pleasure when she started to tighten around my hard dick. She was out of breath and dismounted Renji to go lie on the floor to recover as she watched her brother continue to fuck Renji.

Renji felt Byakuya's gorgeous firm grip on his throbbing shaft. Renji turned around with Byakuya still side of him so he was now riding Byakuya. The two males smashed their lips together as a last effort of pleasure just before they came scream the others name. Renji vision became burly and everything went to black as he collapsed on to Byakuya's chest, to only over way him and cause Byakuya to fall to the floor.

"Renji, wake up" came a low voice

"Oh yes, you bitch of a Byakuya, make me scream for you..." Renji moaned in his sleep

"Renji." That voice said again

"Oh yeah… yell my name, you dirty, dirty Kuchiki..." Renji said again. That got him a slap from Byakuya to wake him up.

Renji opened his eyes. He was obviously lying in a very comfortable bed, and his head fucking hurt and he wanted to vomit. Renji turned his head a little just to see Byakuya, all dressed, sitting beside the bed. Byakuya had his normal cold expression on his face and his eyes studied mine. Where was that lustful gleam? Where was the blush?

"You drank too much and passed out, Abarai", Byakuya said in quite an informative tone.

"What the fuck... So it was all a dream… Damn and it felt so good and real" Renji said to himself. He even had a throbbing bulge in his hakama, as a result.

Just when I thought that, Byakuya put his gorgeous white hand on that very bulge and moved it so that the friction made me shiver in pleasure. That gleam in his eyes appeared, just as it was in the dream.

"God dammit. I was in fucking heaven." Renji said

"I can assure you Renji this isn't heaven...Last night was heaven" Byakuya smiled to Renji. And that was all Renji needed to tell him that it hadn't been a dream he did get fucked by Byakuya last night.

"Can you do it again please..? Byakuya" Renji asked. The two males repeated lasts night adventure but this time without Rukia. They also repeated it most of the following weeks and months.


End file.
